1. Field
The present subject matter relates to round toothbrush bristles and a processing method thereof. In particular, the present subject matter relates to round toothbrush bristles and a processing method thereof to protect gum damage due to irritation by the one end of the toothbrush bristle and to provide a gum massaging effect for improving gum health.
2. Related Art
A variety of fine bristle toothbrushes are available on the market. FIG. 1 shows a conventional fine bristle toothbrush, in which some bristles are processed to have a tapered tip as shown in (A) and others are cut to have a blunt end as shown in (B).
In fine bristle toothbrushes, synthetic bristles for toothbrush bristles are cut to a predetermined length, in which one end of the bristle is processed to have a finely tapered tip by caustisizing (see FIG. 1(A)), and the other end thereof remains rough without additional processing (see FIG. 1(B)). Then, the bristles are folded at the middle thereof and embedded into a head of the toothbrush.
As a result, part (A) formed as a fine bristle is good for tooth health since it is easy to enter a gap between the tooth and the gum and remove foreign substances. However, since part (B) is made of the same synthetic bristle and remains rough without additional processing after cutting, part (B) is in a damaged state due to cutting.
When such a fine bristle toothbrush is used for a predetermined period of time, while part (A) can remove foreign substance, part (B) continues to irritate the gum, causing gum damage.
Therefore, there has been a need for a method of processing one end of a fine bristle toothbrush to not be rough so as to prevent gum damage, as well as a need for tooth brush bristles prepared by the processing.